As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,549,360; 4,447,962; 4,709,485; 4,272,191; 3,815,250; 3,801,205; 3,612,700; and 4,053,238, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse laser target systems for pipes.
While the prior art constructions are more than adequate for the purpose and function for which they were specifically designed, they do suffer from a number of shared deficiencies.
For instance, the prior art constructions are, oddly enough, much too complex for the relatively simple task involved. The primary function to be served by this type of system is actually quite simple, yet the prior art approaches the problem through the use of multi-component, rather complex, constructions. This unnecessarily increases the costs for both manufacturer and the end users of the prior art constructions.
In addition, another common deficiency in the prior art devices involves their inability to be used with small diameter pipes. While most of the prior art constructions are not excessively large, it is quite evident after studying these constructions that the majority of them are not deployable in the smaller diameter pipes, such as the conventional six inch diameter pipes which enjoy widespread usage. This particular shortcoming introduces drastic limitations on the general usefulness of the prior art constructions, since they are not suited for universal applications.
Obviously, there has been a longstanding need for a laser target device for pipes which incorporates the features of simplicity and adaptability. The development of such a device is the stated purpose and objective of the present invention.